my_palacefandomcom-20200214-history
Emperor: Ministry Tabs/ Military/ Forts/ Chariot
__TOC__ 'Structure' It can be damaged/destroyed by nearby Fires, Floods, and Military attack. Earthquakes don't effect them. ''Placement info'' It prefers dirt, rocky areas & trees, dislikes grass & ore. Click the Infobox Feng Shui link for more information. The structure is rotatable(HotkeyR). ''Production info'' Given full employment and a steady supply of Wood & Weapons; will produce 1 Troop every 2 months +4 days. To ensure full employment set 'Military' to a high priority in the Industry Dialog(Hotkey3 pressed twice). 4 Charioteers is the maximum the fort normally holds. If desired, a 2nd Company may be generated. See Emperor: Ministry Tabs/ Military/ Forts#2nd Company instructions for info. ''Employment info'' Once a single Charioteer has been produced the Fort can be set to 'Not Working', as that is all the Empire Map needs to show a shield count(2 Forts/Shield). If Military action is expected, then set it to 'Working' when ready to accumulate this type of military force. Again, set it to 'Not Working' when it has reached maximum troops. It needn't be set to 'Working' again until Combat starts, which may reduce the troop count. If the Player has excess unemployment then use the Forts to absorb/manage the unemployed. Eventually, the Player needs to ensure enough housing/population is available to Employ all/most of the Forts. ''Right Click Dialog'' The dialog can be accessed by Right Clicking the Fort graphics in the City View Map area. Useful information is contained here. *Percentage complete of the current processing. *Amount of stored Wood & Weapons. *Current number of Employees(# needed) & the Working/Not Working toggle button. **The Button can be used to micromanage employment if desired. No sense in wasting employment for a preplaced structure. Feng Shui preservation is one reason to preplace structures. Just remember to turn it ON later to start producing. Charioteer Charioteers have 2 modes of attack seen defending the city. Their Primary attack mode is Bow use. The second attack mode is defensive when enemies get too close or are forced into confrontation by the player's flag placement. Fire setting is obviously not a tactic that works for fast moving vehicles, made of wood, drawn by horses... :Note: The Combat AIs and auto-resolve are dumb, nevertheless the simulation is acceptable for casual Players. Their advantages are a quick response Missile force that can be centrally located to backup Infantry placed nearer the City's perimeters. They are much better at close quarters combat then Crossbowmen, regardless of their quantity. Almost as good as Infantrymen, but shouldn't be used as such long term. Best used as a 'stop gap measure' until Infantry arrives. Their disadvantages are fewer expensive fighters that are slow to recover losses. Not having Fire Setting means the Special Invasion options are of lesser concern. Auto-resolver tends to use them as close quarter combatants because of the better statistics. Troop losses are calculated on a percentage of expected lost force(Armor mod perhaps), so it doesn't matter. The Player must weigh their usefulness as to how they perceive the Mission's Military action will playout. Custom Campaigns may allow both Chariots and Cavalry. Cavalry are preferred for their quantity/versatility/fewer resources, but their close quarters combat ability is mediocre. See details about Invasion Options link reminder. Each Military man has an ID#(name) which isn't displayed as other walkers. When they die they are removed from the population and an opening becomes available at their former residence(Common Housing). ''Right Click Dialog'' The dialog can be accessed by Right Clicking near a Charioteer. General information about the troop's Fort is displayed. Helpful to identify stragglers during Combat. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Emperor Military Structures Category:Emperor Military Walkers